


I Am that I Am

by tomurau



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament), Christian Scripture & Lore, Jewish Legend & Lore, Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Gen, blatant book of john insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurau/pseuds/tomurau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, He existed, and He was alone, and even after He created life and the universe He did not think to question who and what He was until the man He had chosen asked His name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am that I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NineBillion](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NineBillion) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Who I am? / In the back of my awareness I find words  
> I will call myself... / GOD  
> And I will spend the rest of forever / Trying to figure out who I am"

In the beginning, there was Him, and He was alone. And He looked about Himself and felt a deep stirring inside Himself to create. Thus He created the heavens and the earth.

His Spirit hovered over the darkness of the water which was on formless and empty earth and said “Let there be light,” and there was light.

He saw the light and He saw that it was good, and so He separated the light from the darkness and called the light “day” and the darkness “night.” So there was evening and morning, and it was the first day.

He thought for a moment and said, “Let there be a vault between the waters to separate water from water,” and thus He made the vault and separated the water under the vault from the water above it. “Sky,” he called the vault.

Then evening fell, and morning rose, and it was the second day.

And He said, “Let the water under the sky be gathered to one place, and let dry ground appear,” and it was so. He pointed to the dry ground and called it “land” and the gathered waters He called “seas.” And He saw that it was good.

“Let the land produce vegetation: seed-bearing plants and trees on the land that bear fruit with seed in it, according to their various kinds,” He said. And it was so, and He saw that it was good.

There was evening, and there was morning—the third day.

So caught up was He in his creation that He did not stop to look at it, but only to judge whether it was good. Thus He began to look in views of only good and evil.

And He said, “Let there be lights in the vault of the sky to separate the day from the night, and let them serve as signs to mark sacred times, and days and years, and let them be lights in the vault of the sky to give light on the earth.” And it was so.

He looked about Himself and chose to make two great lights—the greater light to govern the day and the lesser light to govern the night—and created pinpricks of light, which He set in the vault of the sky to give light on the earth, to govern the day and the night, and to separate light from darkness. And He saw that it was good. 

And there was evening, and there was morning—the fourth day.

“Let the water teem with living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the vault of the sky,” He said, and thus He created the great creatures of the sea and every living thing with which the water teems and that moves about in it, according to their kinds, and every winged bird according to its kind, and it was good.

He looked upon the creatures and felt deep inside that He should bless them, and so He did, saying “Be fruitful and increase in number and fill the water in the seas, and let the birds increase on the earth.”

Then there was evening, and there was morning—the fifth day.

And He said, “Let the land produce living creatures according to their kinds: the livestock, the creatures that move along the ground, and the wild animals, each according to its kind.” And it was so, and the wild animals according to their kinds, the livestock according to their kinds, and all the creatures that move along the ground according to their kinds were brought into being. He looked upon His newest creations and saw that they were good.

Then He drew back and looked at the earth, which was now teeming with life, and He thought for a long moment and then He said, “Let us make mankind in our image, in our likeness, so that they may rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky, over the livestock and all the wild animals, and over all the creatures that move along the ground.”

So He created beings in His image, male and female, and breathed into them life. He blessed them as He had the creatures of the water and sea, saying “Be fruitful and increase in number; fill the earth and subdue it. Rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky and over every living creature that moves on the ground.”

The beings looked up at Him and he continued, “I give you every seed-bearing plant on the face of the whole earth and every tree that has fruit with seed in it. They will be yours for food. And to all the beasts of the earth and all the birds in the sky and all the creatures that move along the ground—everything that has the breath of life in it—I give every green plant for food.” And it was so.

He saw all that He had made, and thought to Himself, _This is very good._ And there was evening, and there was morning—the sixth day.

Thus the heavens and the earth were completed in all their vast array, and by the seventh day He decided that He had finished His work; so on the seventh day he rested. He then blessed the seventh day and made it holy, because on it he rested from all the work of creating that he had done.

It was after many thousands of rotations of the earth had passed that He repeated this story again and it was said to mankind:

**In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with Him, and the Word was Him. He was with Him in the beginning. Through Him all things were made; without Him nothing was made that has been made. In Him was life, and that life was the light of all mankind. The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not understood it**.

And when He was asked His name by the man, a member of His chosen people, whom He had picked to lead his people out of slavery, was the only time He was brought to a halt.

Thus He looked deep into Himself and who and what He was and told the man Moses: אֶהְיֶה אֲשֶׁר אֶהְיֶה ( **I Am that I Am** ), and He came to be called Yahweh, and it was then that He realized that He did not know who and what He was.


End file.
